


Father's Day

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Claire and Emma join their dads for an early morning father's day.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this [on tumblr](http://envydeanwrites.tumblr.com/post/162014015937/fathers-day) the day after father's day and totally forgot to post here too... so happy belated father's day to all those fathers out there including Dean and Cas! :D

Dean wakes up when he hears the bedroom door open and finds a short figure peering round the corner. He smiles at his daughter and she runs in to Dean’s side of the bed and climbs up. 

“Happy Father’s Day, daddy!” she whispers, wrapping her arms around Dean’s neck.

“Thank you, Em.” Dean replies and pulls Emma towards him. When Dean looks back up, Claire is at the door looking somewhat awkward with two cups in her hands.

Dean looks over his shoulder to where Cas is unsurprisingly dead to the world. “Your papa’s still asleep, but if that’s coffee, I’m sure it won’t be long until he’s awake. You can come sit on the bed, Claire, it’s okay.” 

Claire smiled and set Dean’s coffee on his nightstand before sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed with Cas’ coffee in her hands. She took a tentative sip and Dean chuckled.

“Dean? What time is it? Do you have coffee?” The words tumbled sleepily out of Cas’ mouth as he rolled over towards Dean. Dean heard Emma giggle in his arms and saw Claire biting her lip trying not to laugh.

“Your daughters are here… with coffee.” Dean explains. Emma wriggles free from Dean’s arms and crawls over Dean. “Oof!” Dean exclaims as he gets a foot to the ribs. Claire laughs properly this time, keeping the coffee steady in her hands. 

Cas sits up, propping up the pillows behind him and cuddling Emma against his side. Claire hands Cas his coffee and he takes it gratefully, taking a sip and smiling at the warming taste. 

“I love you both,” Castiel says, smiling at them.

“Love you too, papa!” Emma shouts a little loud for that early in the morning but he’d never bash her enthusiasm. “Claire tried to make pancakes but she’s not good at them.” Emma admits, wide-eyed and pouting.

“Emmie!” Claire scolds and when Dean looks up to her she looks a little downtrodden. 

“Emma, be nice, okay. I’m sure Claire tried her best.” Dean tells her. “Claire, shall we go and cook some pancakes? I’ll show you how.” Dean asks Claire and she nods, smile returning to her face. 

Dean feels a hand on his and Castiel’s fingers loop within his own and he flashes him a sweet smile. 

“Happy Father’s Day, Cas,” Dean leans over to his husband and presses a kiss to his cheek. He doesn’t miss Emma’s exclamation of grossness but ignores it.

“And to you too, Dean.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
